


A Well Adjusted Relationship

by lifevolutionary



Category: Leverage
Genre: Altered Mental States, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Pre-Het, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, it's probably a bad sign when the threesome relationship consisting of a geek extraordinaire, a guy who does things like liberate Croatia when he's pissed and a crazy girl is more well adjusted than than your regular man-woman couple-y non-relationship is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Adjusted Relationship

"You know, it's probably a bad sign when the threesome relationship consisting of a geek extraordinaire, a guy who does things like liberate Croatia when he's pissed and a crazy girl is more well adjusted than than your regular man-woman couple-y non-relationship is." Alec didn't remember telling his mouth it could say that, in fact, he kind of wanted a mouth with a crtl+Z function right now so he could undo it before it reached the others.

Eliot laughed, but then Eliot had stayed behind to hold off the security guards and had been exposed to even more of the weird gas stuff that was making Alec feel stoned than Alec had. Also, he was currently curled up against Alec's side on Nate's sofa, his face tucked in against Alec's neck, so Alec wasn't too certain whether anyone had actually heard the laugh but him.

Parker nodded agreement with his statement against his other shoulder but he wasn't sure whether that was because of the pot-gas she'd inhaled or because she was Parker and didn't get that he really shouldn't have just said that.

Alec opened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them, to peer nervously at Nate and Sophie, the two non-drugged people in the room. Nate, who'd been cradling his glass of amber coloured alcohol and looking morose because while they'd completed the job the whole gas thing so hadn't been part of the plan, had frozen in place. He was staring at Alec, the slight widening of his eyes the only hint on his face that his normal calm and collected self had been knocked for a loop, although Alec noted absently that his knuckles were white where his hand had clenched on his glass.

Sophie, who'd been swinging back and forth between scowling at Nate's glass and worrying over the three of them on the couch in a weirdly motherly way, had stopped pacing and was now just sort of hovering behind Nate's chair not looking at any of them. Alec couldn't really see her expression but if he didn't know her better he'd swear she was blushing.

Alec decided that the best thing to do in this situation was to pretend he was still so pseudo-stoned that he didn't realise he said something really, really awkward. He grinned at Nate and then wondered why it came out more than slightly sleepy. It was probably because he could hear Parker making that snuffly noise that meant she was most of the way to sleepy-land herself and because the feel of Eliot's breath against his neck had evened out.

Alec opened his eyes, unaware again of when they'd closed, and looked down at Eliot and Parker; both with their eyes closed in sleep. He let his arms slip from where they'd been resting along the back of the couch so he could curl one around each of their shoulders.

With a smile, Alec closed his eyes.


End file.
